If I'm not the bad guy
by Beka Assis
Summary: E se Edward não fosse o cara mau como todo mundo acreditou? E se na verdade tudo não passou de um terrivel complô? - ONE SHOT EM COMEMORAÇÃO AO NIVER DA TATIANA OLIVEIRA


**One Shot: "If I'm not the bad Guy"**

* * *

Desde que entrei para a faculdade, ou melhor, até antes disso, tenho um interesse bizarro pela mente dos criminosos; porque, afinal de contas, não é normal uma pessoa matar, retirando todo o sangue e não sentir remorso.

Eu sei, isso é praticamente mórbido, mas, a curiosidade me levou a uma especialização em psicologia forense, e, desde então, meu trabalho consiste em analisar os mais diversos e absurdos casos, e descobrir quem é louco e quem é simplesmente sádico.

Meu ultimo caso era Edward Cullen. Aparentemente um assassino frio de cinco pessoas. O engraçado (se é que posso dizer asim) é que ele, apesar de tecnicamente retirar o sangue das vitimas, tinha pavor a sangue. Digo isso porque, uma vez, me cortei sem querer em uma de nossas consultas, e, por ser um atendimento, sempre ficávamos trancados sós. Juro que foi a primeira vez que tive medo naquele lugar - afinal, perder sangue trancada em uma sala com um cara conhecido como "Vampiro" não é algo realmente inteligente de se fazer. Sinceramente, o chocante não foi meu pânico, mas, sim o pânico dele ao sentir o cheiro do sangue, como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de trauma pra ele, e não algo que daria prazer, como era esperado.

Foi ai que percebi que faltavam peças nessa historia

Não pensem que eu simplesmente ouvia e julgava os pacientes, ou que era burra demais pra não perceber nada durante as consultas, mas, ele sempre assumia uma postura educada, porém distante. Não saia da redoma que criou em torno de si. Educadamente respondia ao meus questionamentos básicos, mas, apenas isso. Era quase totalmente ; como se quisesse passar despercebido por ali, o que era impossível -um homem como aquele não passa despercebido em canto nenhum.

E essa era minha única certeza sobre Edward Cullen. Era o homem mais deslumbrantemente lindo que já havia visto. 1,85 m de altura, cabelos acobreados, corpo definido e olhos verdes e profundos como esmeraldas. Devo dizer que, algumas vezes cheguei a fantasiar com ele, afinal, o cara é um deus e seria o sonho de qualquer mulher (e de alguns homens também) se não estivesse ali. Literalmente, ele parecia ser um príncipe encantado, e isso dificultava ainda mais meu trabalho em entender como uma criatura de beleza angelical conseguia cometer atrocidades como aquelas descritas em seu relatório.

- Bom dia, Dra. Tatiana – sua voz melodiosa e um tanto rouca invadiu meus ouvidos, fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

- Bom dia Edward... sente-se, fique a vontade - ele assumiu uma postura levemente descontraída de sempre, que me fazia suspirar silenciosamente - Então, disposto a falar um pouco mais hoje?

-Hum... Hoje realmente parece ser um dia lindo... não está nem muito quente e nem muito frio – ele desviou o assunto, e, isso realmente me irritava, mas, também, eu não podia obrigá-lo a falar.

E assim seguia mais uma consulta, com ele falando amenidades e eu tentando arrancar o máximo de informações do mínimo que ele oferecia.

x.x.x.x

Dias, ou melhor, semanas se passavam assim. A única grande mudança que aconteceu era que um estuprador foi preso, e a promotoria desconfiava que era um psicopata, portanto, estava sendo atendido por mim. Nesse meio tempo, comecei a receber algumas cartas com informações sobre Edward, que insinuavam que ele não era realmente o grande vilão que todo mundo imaginava, e sim um agente (ou melhor, ex-agente) da divisão de homicídios, o que, de fato, me deixava ainda mais preocupada, porque ele não precisava estar realmente armado para ser perigoso.

Essa era para ser mais uma consulta de Edward, mas, ele estava incrivelmente quieto. Tudo corria bem, até que, no momento em que fui abrir a porta, senti a lâmina fria de uma faca em meu pescoço.

-Shiu... Quietinha... Eu não vou machucar você, mas, preciso sair daqui, e você tem que me ajudar.

Começamos a caminhar, encontrando os primeiros guardas, que imediatamente se afastavam ao ver a enorme lâmina encostando em minha pele. Sentia medo que alguém reagisse e nos atacasse, mas, não sei como, não sentia medo dele.

- Abram esses portões agora, ou então eu abro a garganta da Dra Oliveira.

Milagrosamente, todos os portões foram instantaneamente abertos e seguíamos para fora do enorme presídio sob a vigilância de diversos policiais, que apontavam para nós todas as armas que portavam.

- Qual é o seu carro? – Ele disse baixinho, e eu apontei o Nissan Sentra prata que estava um tanto mais afastado dos demais carros.

Seguimos até meu veículo, e, num ato cavalheiresco, Edward abriu a porta para que eu entrasse. Deu a volta e entrou no lugar do motorista, seguindo rumo a auto-estrada, em direção ao interior.

Seguimos pelas estradas úmidas que nos levavam a zona podre da cidade; o lugar onde se um anão mestiço, leproso em estágio avançado quiser transar com um canguru e um bando de adolescentes iria conseguir. Toda aquela região em si simplesmente me apavorava.

Lindo ou não, educado ou não, Edward Cullen continuava a ser um assassino cruel e agora, um sequestrador também

-Edward... Por favor... Deixe-me sair – eu disse, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem quentes por meu rosto; eu estava realmente com muito medo.

- Não chore, por favor... Não posso te deixar ir agora... Honestamente... Eu preciso de sua ajuda – ele disse num tom doce, quase humilde – eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda, e, pode ter certeza que não faria nada disso se não houvesse realmente um assassino lá fora.

Eu olhei para ele, ainda com medo, mas, no mesmo segundo, todos aqueles relatórios e fotos voltaram a minha mente como se fossem flashes, e, imediatamente me perguntei porque nada disso estava em sua ficha.

- Não matei aquelas pessoas... Eu nunca faria aquilo – ele disse, com convicção em sua voz – Na verdade, eu sou, ou eu era, sei lá... Um policial... Meu trabalho é prender esses loucos, mas, armaram pra mim... Quem fez aquilo armou pra mim.

- E, por que eu deveria acreditar em você? – disse com a voz bastante trêmula pelo nervosismo.

- Porque, se eu fosse realmente o assassino, já poderia ter matado você a muito tempo, em vez de ficar tentando te convencer a me ajudar a provar que sou inocente.

As ideias se chocavam. Algo não fazia sentido, porque, afinal de contas, num ponto ele estava certo - já poderia ter me matado; no entanto, pedia minha ajuda. Eu não respondia nem sim e nem não ao pedido de ajuda. Apenas olhava pela janela do carro os velhos e decaídos prédios do lado de fora, até que entramos em uma rua sem saída, parando no final dela.

Foi o momento em que pensei: "Pronto, to ferrada! Vou morrer". Fechei os olhos e esperei o que considerei como morte iminente. Era Edward abrindo a porta.

- Pode abrir os olhos. Eu disse que não iria lhe machucar... Só preciso pegar uns documentos para lhe mostrar – ele ofereceu a mão para que eu segurasse – Vamos... Não seria seguro te deixar sozinha aqui.

Saímos os dois do carro, entrando em um prédio de cinco andares, subindo as escadas, até chegar em um dos apartamentos do terceiro andar, completamente abandonado. Edward retirou uma chave de uma pequena fenda na parede e abriu a porta.

- Desculpe, mas, não posso lhe oferecer nada aqui, afinal, esse lugar não é aberto há seis meses – ele caminhou pela pequena sala até um dos cantos do assoalho, e, usando a faca que antes tinha usado para me ameaçar, retirou algumas tábuas do chão e revelando alguns documentos. – Quando comecei a receber as primeiras ameaças, resolvi guardar provas sobre o verdadeiro assassino... James Wood.

Eu custava a acreditar naquelas palavras... Como assim, James Wood? O secretário de segurança poderia ser um assassino? Eu estava confusa, mas, continuava a ouvi-lo.

- Tati, eu estava investigando esses assassinatos, mas, assim que surgiram as primeiras provas contra ele, fui afastado do caso, e, de uma hora para outra, tinha virado suspeito. Pode parecer loucura falando agora, mas, leia isso.. leia os registros dos peritos e os laudos...

Era realmente chocante, mas, ali, haviam provas suficientes para libertar Edward. Eu me sentei em uma cadeira empoeirada, diante de todos os documentos, e comecei a ler toda a papelada com calma, enquanto Edward andava de um lado para o outro, esperando alguma reação da minha parte. Meus olhos corriam freneticamente pelas folhas até que a porta foi subitamente escancarada. James Wood estava ali.

- Ora, ora.. Não é que minha intuição estava certa... Sabia que você viria para esse buraco, Edward – a pistola que ele segurava tinha um silenciador e apontava diretamente para mim. – Por que insiste nisso, hein? Poderia ter permitido que a doutora aí tivesse uma vida longa e feliz, mas, essa sua mania de querer falar a verdade vai acabar matando vocês dois.

Suor gelado escorreu pelo meu rosto quando ouvi aquelas palavras. James parecia afetado, arrogante e totalmente diferente da imagem que eu tinha. Aquele James era, com certeza, capaz de matar aos dois, só pelo simples prazer de matar.

- Porque não resolvemos isso nós dois, James? – Edward começou a caminhar pela sala, e parou em um lugar que tornava impossível James me atingir. – Doutora Tatiana não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu.

- É aí que você se engana, meu caro Edward. Agora ela tem tudo a ver, porque tenho certeza que já mostrou para ela todos aqueles relatórios que me incriminariam erroneamente, correto? Ela não vai sair daqui para falar nada pra ninguém, e nem você vai, Ed – ele disse antes de atirar, acertando Edward em cheio, ao mesmo tempo que policiais invadiam o prédio.

A partir disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Edward estava no chão e James apontava a arma diretamente para mim, assim como diversos policiais nos rodeavam, tentando me libertar, o que, por sorte, aconteceu muito rápido. Depois, iniciamos uma nova batalha - pela vida de Edward - que, graças a Deus, foi bem sucedida.

Em todo o seu período de recuperação, não pude deixar de permanecer ao lado dele; se Edward não tivesse se colocado em minha frente, eu teria levado o tiro, e provavelmente nem estaria aqui para contar como tudo aconteceu. No fim das contas, as coisas aconteceram muito melhores do que poderíamos imaginar.

O processo de Edward foi arquivado, e todas as acusações contra ele foram retiradas; James foi condenado e eu... Bem... Acabei ganhando um peso morto em casa, que não me ajuda na lavagem das roupas e nem na limpeza, mas cozinha divinamente, além de fazer outras coisinhas fodasticamente bem, o que não vem ao caso agora... quem sabe um outro dia eu volte aqui pra contar...

* * *

**N/A:**

Amiga, PARABENS!

Quero dizer o quanto me sinto honrada de me colocar na sua lista de amigas e espero que você tenha gostado dessa loucura que eu criei rsrs

Um beijo, tudo que há de bom nesse mundo e, pode avisar ao namorido que se ele não a fizer muuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz, pode ter a certeza que ele irá descobrir o poder de minha espada samurai (rsrs)

Beka

OS: Muito obrigada Hypia Sanches por ter betado e a Juru que leu e palpitou nessa loucura aqui

*.*

* * *

**N/B:**

Primeiro de tudo, parabéns, feliz aniversário, Tati!

Sobre esse Edward, *Pisca essas consultas, como foram?

O que importa é q vc ficou com ele no final!

e, já sabem, deixem um monte de reviews pra aniversariante!


End file.
